


Cold Sheets

by Woon



Series: A collection of Zsasz/ Reader fics [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Relationship, M/M, Maybe Fluffy, reference to breaking up, technically stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: The reader having a conversation with their ex-lover Zsasz over the phone.





	Cold Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous request with a prompt line "It's cold and lonely." I decided to keep it as a neutral reader.

     Your phone kept buzzing, ignoring it became less of an option because you know he won’t stop sending messages to you. Zsasz was not taking the break up well… Actually, he seemed to think that you just wanted some time apart. So he was more or less giving you physical space by not showing up at your place or your job, well at least when you aren’t there. But every  _ damn _ night it is always the same thing. The calls. The _ god damn _ calls. 

    It would be easier to ignore them if he was being an asshole, but they are just him asking how your day was, that he missed you and other sweet things. Somehow Victor had become a better boyfriend now that you were broken up. 

     You let the battery die once just to get sleep, the next day you came home to a new charger for your phone with a note from Zsasz. The bastard was making you miserable in the sweetest way…

     And then one night you answered the phone, caving when you should have stayed strong. “Victor this is considered stalking.” 

      “I am just doing what you asked me to do.” 

      “What?” The  _ hell _ is he on… 

      “You asked for time away.”

      “I broke up with you.”

      “And you expressed a desire for me to show more interest in your daily routine.”

      Well, you had cited lack of attention in that department from him… damn it, he’s going to use your words against you. Are you really surprised by that? No, not really. Sighing into the phone in exasperation at him.

       “So how was your day, sweetness?” Somehow you found yourself telling him about your whole week, Victor kept quiet through most of it, interjecting with questions occasionally. Until you were finished catching him up on pretty much everything. It felt rather nice, like how a couple should be, only you broke up, that reminder to yourself.

       “I miss you.” Here it is the catch to all the sweet things. “It’s cold and lonely at night. I don’t like cold sheets.”

       “You should have thought about that then,” You knew you should not have answered the phone because you felt the pang of sleeping alone, you’d been so focused on being annoyed at his calls, the loneliness hitting you. It’s a trap, your brain yells.

       “I have been thinking about a great many things, (y/n).” Don’t ask him. Just say goodnight. Hang up. “We should stop sleeping alone.” You nearly tell him to find someone else to keep his bed warm but you don’t really want that. “Do you still need more time apart?” Is he giving you the chance to turn him down?

       Getting out of bed, walking to the window seeing him sitting on his car, meeting those eyes even at such a long distance you felt yourself melting, “No. I hate cold sheets, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this give it a kudos. If you love it leave me a comment. If you hate it let me know politely how I can improve my writing.


End file.
